


Storm Clouds

by orphan_account



Series: Dani X Pip [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dani x Pip, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Getting Together, LGBT Themes, Recreational Drug Use, break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pip Lester has feelings for her best friend, Dani(Rated mature for drug use, but other than that it’s pretty tame)





	Storm Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! So I decided to make a Genderswap AU Dani x Pip series!! Each fic is unrelated but they’re about Danielle Jamie Howell and Phillipa Michaela Lester. Let me know what you think about this series and I will try my best to do it justice :) 
> 
> All my love  
> Dominic  
> (( https://alphalester.tumblr.com ))

Inhale, Exhale. 

A sense of relief rushed through her veins as the storm clouds escaped from her pursed lips. Sitting in her old tree house in the garden, one long, pale leg folded beneath her as the other dangled carelessly from the entryway. She smiled a little, her muddled mind easing as she looked down at the street below. Everyone was tiny below her, ant sized just like her problems and worries which now barely affected her. 

She inhaled once more, the blunt between her lips deminishing as time passed. Pip was so thankful for weed, the way it relaxed her anxiety and made her feel confident in a way she never thought she’d feel. She put out the blunt in her make shift ash tray and shuffled away from the doorway. Her socked feet heavy on the wooden floor boards below her, moving to the back of the treehouse where her mountain of pillows was. She lay down, stretching her legs out and looking up at the little fairy lights that hung from the ceiling. Pip had remembered when her dad had first hung those up, wanting to make the perfect little get away for her and her friends so that her brother didn’t terrorise her and her friends during sleepovers. 

Martyn was a lovely big brother, all things considered. He’d helped their dad actually build this place all those years ago, back when Pip was just thirteen. They’d decorated it with posters and lights and all of those things that made her so excited to show it off. 

To one person in particular. 

Pip had met Dani aged nine, when their friend Bryony had a party at the local bowling alley and the rest was history. They’d gone to different schools but conveniently they lived just two streets away from one another, meaning they saw a lot of eachother. Dani was everything Pip wished she could be: Beautiful, Confident, Nerdy, Intelligent. Her chestnut hair that was always straightened immaculately and those rich chocolate eyes with the golden flecks that Pip constantly found herself lost in. 

Dani was Pip’s first proper crush, too. She constantly found her heart pounding when Dani’s head would rest on her chest, or her hands would come to rest on her waist after a particularly tight hug. They’d been friends for years, now that the girls were nineteen. Pip’s feelings only getting stronger and falling into ‘love’ territory after Pip had her sexuality crisis. She accepted it now. Phillipa Lester was a lesbian, the bit she couldn’t accept was that she was in love with her very much straight best friend, who just so happened to have a very much straight boyfriend, Tom. Dani and Tom constantly tried to set Pip up with friends of theirs so they could ‘double date’, when it just made her stomach squirm.

She lit another spliff, the unease settling in her tummy as she moved back to the doorway, taking a long drag before a voice made her jump. 

“Care to share?” 

Dani was climbing up the ladder, paused midway seeing as Pip’s legs were bracketing her shoulders from the entryway. She looked gorgeous between her legs. Hair styled immaculately into a sleek high ponytail and her make up was flawless. Pip closed her legs, giving Dani a ledge to sit on in the entryway. Taking the spliff, Dani lifted it to her lips and inhaled. Soon enough, more little grey clouds were inhabiting the air, floating between them like the tension that lurked there. 

“Would you care to share?” Pip asked putting her hand out to receive the cigarette, only to be met with fingers interlocking with her own.  
“Tom and I broke up today” Dani said, her voice entirely monotonous as if she weren’t sure how to feel about it. A solid moment of silence passed before Pip could even contemplate how to respond, hoping the weed she’d smoked would be a good enough reason for the delay in reaction. Pip pulled Dani in for a hug, trying to provide any comfort possible. Break ups were always sad, no matter the relationship.

The brunette passed the cigarette back, moving to the pillows and curling up like a puppy like she always did when she came to visit. Pip finished the cigarette, using her ashtray once more before returning to he pillows and laying down facing her best friend. Dani looked tired, her black, scuffed Doc Martins now kicked off and abandoned with her leather jacket. Pip smiled, Dani was taking her hair down out of the ponytail and her bare feet were leaning on a pillow, her neat black toenails a stark contrast to the pastel blue and green of the cushion covers.  
There was such a difference between their aesthetics. Dani’s was all angst, black and emo whilst Pip’s was hipster, light and airy. 

Pip couldn’t help but look down at her own outfit, the way her white T-shirt with little line drawings of 3 cacti tucked into the waistband of her blue denim high waisted jeans. Using her phone screen as a mirror, she also focused on the way her black framed round glasses made her aesthetic along with her bold black Bob with a shaved section behind her right ear. The total opposite yet matching perfectly. That’s just how they were. 

“You’re beautiful” Dani smiled, moving closer to lay her head on Pip’s chest, she didn’t seem to care she was smudging her smokey eyeshadow. Instead focussing on making Pip blush as much as possible.  
“Says you” Pip giggled, rolling her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Dani’s torso, her fingers absentmindedly stroking back and forth over her back. Dani chuckled a little, a dreamy expression on her face as she gazed up at Pip.

Dani sat up abruptly, moving to put her bare feet on Pip’s lap. It appeared as though her confidence was running out. So she talked quickly before it ran out completely.  
“I broke up with Tom because I developed feelings for someone else”.  
“Who are they? Do they like you back?” Pip felt a little sick, why hadn’t her best friend told her before? They talked about everything! It made no sense. Pip tried to remain positive and happy, merely letting Dani fill in the blanks at her own rate. 

It had gone cold now, the fresh spring air nipping at their skin making goose pimples rise up on their arms. Pip grabbed for a blanket, moving so Dani were sat in her lap and the blanket were wrapped around the two of them. If it remained this cold they’d have to go inside the main house soon. Dani chuckled at the action, seemingly becoming breathless but snuggling into her friend nonetheless. 

“Pip.. I have feelings for you, dummy. Sitting like this isn’t helping-“ 

Pip felt like her entire world had changed in front of her within seconds. Part of her wanted another spliff to calm down her heart rate, but she needed to be present for this. She needed to know that this was real. Wrapping her up tighter, Pip squeezed onto her as best as possible. A soft, breathless chuckle tumbling from her lips and ghosting over Dani’s neck. 

Dani turned to look at her best friend, a smile coming to her face when they made eye contact for the first time in what felt like hours. They moved slowly gravitating towards each other like a magnet. Their velvet lips meeting in the middle, all soft but meaningful. All of the butterflies in Pip’s stomach flapping wildly with pride. They kissed for the longest time, exploring new territory in a way they had never expected. Thankful that the weed in their system had already relaxed them in a way that made expressing themselves much less nerve wracking.

They cuddled up on the cushions, using all of the blankets possible to keep them warm as they watched the sun set. It was beautiful and seemed like even though this day was ending, it also marked the beginning of something very beautiful.


End file.
